P48638
by MIDNIGHT-BLADE
Summary: SG1 go to zi only to meet up with the infamous Blitz team better than it sounds


P48-638 A.K.A., Zi

I dont own Zoids or Stargate. But i would love a Blade Liger and a stargate to kick ass on any goa'uld ship i please. ok on w/ tha story

'' Get 'em Liger beat that Guysak! '' yelled Doc as he played with a Guysak and Shield Liger model. ''Ahhh liger your head. oops there goes the guysaks tail."

It was an normal day at the Blitz team base. Bit and Leena were chasing each other around (coughcoughflirtingcough), Brad was sipping coffee next to his money shrine, and Jamie was making a tactic that would never be used. (poor Jamie)

After Leena and Bit settled down Bit announcced he was taking the Liger Zero for a run and he would be back in an hour or two.

''Sending M.A.L.P. sir'' said the seargent. ''Alright seargent.'' replied Genral Hammond. ''Recieving signal in 5..4..3..2..1..signal recieved.'' said the seargent.

Just as the signal was recieved a loud almost real but mechanical roar could be heard through the speakers.

''What in God's name is that!'' inquired Hammond as a blonde headed boy about 17 stepped out of a large cat like machine. ''Seargent set up communications. Jack get your team suited up your going in if everythings clear.'' ordered the General.

''What the heck is going on here!'' asked Bit "My name is General George Hammond and i am commander of a program called Stargate Command on a planet called Earth.''

''Who said that?'' asked Bit spinning around looking for signs of life. ''Hey kid see the little machine in front of the ring?'' said Jack ''Yea...'' said Bit walking over to the M.A.L.P.

''Okay now its got a microphone and speaker so you can communicate with us.'' said the Colonel. ''Oh cool. Well I'm Bit Cloud of the Blitz team and this is my partner and zoid the one of a kind ultimate X Liger Zero.'' introduced the blonde headed boy. ''Well nice to meet you Bit I'm Jack O'niell and I lead my team SG-1. Hey you think we could come on over through the gate and talk about some things?''

''Why not? Come on over. Oh uh how many are there?'' asked Bit. ''Well in all four.'' replied the colonel.

''Liger can you hold four people in your back safely?'' yelled Bit to the Liger who replied with a roar. ''Well come on through.''

''Will do.'' said O'niell signing off ''SG-1 to the gateroom.'' When Teal'c, Sam, Daniel, and Jack had assembled in front of the gate they walked through.

''Here they are Liger.'' stated bit as he watched SG-1 come through the gate. '' Well I wonder if the goa'uld ever come to check up on things.'' said Daniel.

''The who?'' asked Bit. ''Just be glad you never heard of 'em and forget about it.'' said Jack.

"Bit was it?'' asked Sam. ''Yea watcha need?'' asked Bit ''You have a magnificent piece of machinery here. What do you call it?"

''He ain't just a piece of machinery. This here's the one and only Liger Zero.'' He said proudly. ''Just how does it...''

''Carter please just give a rest would you.''

''O'niell, there is a legend among the Jaffa. It tells of how the goddess Amaterasu brought the people to a planet serve her but they revolted against her with machines that had animal-like features.'' said Teal'c in his usual calm manner.

''So big animal robots that kick gou'ald ass. Where's mine? '' said Jack sarcastically.

Finally everyone hopped on the back of Liger and they headed to the base.In about half an hour they were back at the base. Liger crouched dowm to let of the passengers and Bit got out of the cockpit.

''Well everyone here are the Blitz Team zoids.'' announced Bit showing the Raynos, Shadow Fox, and the Gunsniper custom and explaining thier basic capabilities.

''Well now for you to meet the pilots of these zoids and the man who owns the team. And have your guns lay low in my room would ya? You can carry your little ones but the others are um...on second thought if you accidentaly get in Leena's food...keep 'em.'' said Bit remembering the numerous recovery days in the med room.

''I take it she likes her food.'' said Daniel. '' A little to much. And it dont go well with her temper. Believe me I've spent many a day in the med room.'' said Bit.

Secretly Carter was giggling remembering high school and being a teenager. 'Those were fun days.'

Sudenlly a door opened revealing a tall man probably in his late twenties with long brown hair holding a coffee mug. ''Hi Bit whos your gun slingin friends?''

''Colonel Jack O'niell and this is Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c, with an apostrohpe. '' said Jack. '' I'll explain when were all in the briefing room.''

''Yea ...you do that I'll go with you and I think Leena, Jamie, and Doc are already there.''

''Sweet let's go.'' said Jack ready to go.

Finally they all arrived in the briefing room where Leena and Jamie were playing Zoids Chess and Doc was playing with zoid models.

"Hey everybody listen up!" yelled Bit to get everyones attention.

"I'd like you to meet Colonel Jack O'neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c.

"So Bit what did ya do to piss off the military." said Leena. "Well I was gonna let them explain."

So SG-1 explained the Stargate Program and the SGC and Earth and the Goa'uld.

"So we'd like to mabye form an alliance with your people and possibly trade." finished Daniel

"Well i think we can take a break from S-class to give them a lift to the ZBC (zoids battle commission)" said Bit.

"We leave in two days and it'll be a three day trip so get ready." announced Doc

"Hey Bit could you give me a ride to the gate so i can tell my CO how long we'll be staying?" asked Jack.

"Sure. I'll be back guys. Hey Leena could you find these people a place to sleep?"

"Sure." and with that the jeep drove off into the cold dark dessert.

"General the Blitz Team has put us up for the night and is taking us to the..uh..."

"ZBC, zoids battle commission." filled in Bit

"Yea that. It should be a three day trip so we'll see. Till then. See ya on the flip flop Genral." said Jack signing off.

"God's speed Colonel." said Hammond with a chuckle.

With that they headed back to the base to prepare for a long journey.

AN:

well thats all for now folks ill update when i get five reviews


End file.
